fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn
Saturn is the leader of the 8 Kings of Hell a famous dark guild at the time when Mavis was master and the main antagonist in my up and coming fanfic "Fairy Tail a New Horizon" He considers himself to be "in perfect time" but hes always late and only caries broken watches. He is always talking and looking around. He is considered one of the most powerful mages in history and has a very large bounty put on his head by the magic council. Appearance Saturn is a fairly tall man of height standing at 6'0". He is seen sporting a tuxedo jacket with frills on the sleeves, and with sleeves that are much to long. He also wears black pants, a top hat, and dress shoes. He dresses like this for unknown reasons. He also always caries a cane with a Impact Lacrima on the top that he uses for close range attacks. He is also suprisingly non-muscular compared to other mages in the Fairy Tail Series. This suggests that his physical strength is rather weak. This is also probably why he uses mind games instead of straight up fighting an opponent. The first thing people usually notice about Saturn is his hair he has long bangs that cover both eyes and his hair otherwise is rather poofy per say. Saturns eyes while rarely seen are very slanted much like those of Natsu Dragoneel. The have very cat-like pupils and are said to be filled with hatred for the world. =Personality= Saturn is a complete goof off and a trickster. He enjoys playing mind games with his foes that go along with the "I might kill you I might not" scheme. He dosent enjoy an up close fight but instead enjoys setting traps and strategic fighting. He is always talking and smiling but when he is serious he has a demonic smile. He tends to stay in the shadows and not be seen as to try to take out an opponent before they notice him. He is known throughout fiore for his skill at assasination missions sometimes stories of a man who can control time destroying entire guilds overnight happen to pop up. Saturn enjoys the fame even going as far as to demand a large sum of money from the magic council thretining to kill them one by one if they failed to accept. Venus and himself eventually ended up killing 2 members before they got the money. =History= Nothing is known about his history if you have an idea leave it below! =Abilities= Chronos Saturn slams his staff head into and a dome appears around him the dome is his "time" and he can control multiple aspects of time within that area. The dome is a golden glowing color and covered in clocks that spin at different speeds. Manos Saturn freezes an enemy within a prism of "time" (which is acually him stopping an opponents nerve and mucle function) within which they have no control over their body and can't move. This is usually followed up by an attack from his staff. Janus Saturn fast forwards time around himself allowing him to move at incredible speeds. This is actually him stimulating his muscles to which he can move at amazing speeds. Moros Saturn slows down time in an area allowing him to set up traps and taunt an enemy. This is actually him slowing down the function of nerves and muscles. Aion '''Saturn creates a "shield" of time blocking all incoming attacks. This is actually him stopping a targets nerve and muscle function right before hes hit. '''Ikenga Saturn controls the "time around opponent somehow controlling their body. This is actually Saturn controlling the muscle movements of the target. Father Time Saturn's most powerful attack Saturn stops muscle functions in vital muscles such as the ones that pump air through the lungs making the target un-able to breath or move. If the target does not find a way to get out of Saturn's control they will die. Category:Mage